


Steven Punches Ronaldo

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Catharsis, Face Punching, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Punching, Stupidity, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: that's it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Steven Punches Ronaldo

“Steven!” Ronaldo called out, rushing towards the teenage boy on the boardwalk. “Do you know about the incoming revolution?”

“...the what?” Steven asked, confused.

“It’s when we’ll all overthrow our geological overlords! In a glorious,  _ violent  _ battle where I will be able to show off...” Ronaldo flexed his non-existent muscles. “My  _ extraordinary  _ fighting and strategic prowess. And sword. I have a sword.”

“Ronaldo, the revolution already happened and Peedee pulled you back before it killed you.”

“And then we  _ silence  _ those who oppose us! And you’ll be there Steven! Watching hopefully…”

“...Hopefully?”

“As I bring us closer to utopia, one with only forward-thinking people...like me! Care for a pamphlet?”

Steven blinked, his brow furrowing deeply. And half a second later, he  _ decked  _ Ronaldo in the face, knocking the young man to the ground.

“I saved the galaxy without killing _anyone,”_ Steven said sternly. Even if he still had vengeful thoughts about White, he was still proud of his accomplishment. “Keep your fantasies to yourself, Ronaldo.”

“Bu...but it’s real, it’s gonna happen...any...any day now…” Ronaldo said before he passed out.

Steven sighed and turned to leave. “Sorry I punched you.”

He needed to work on not letting stuff like this get to him, but Ronaldo pissed him off sometimes, and now? 

He wasn’t afraid to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed this okay lol


End file.
